


Legends Family: Early Mornings

by sansasnarks



Series: Legends Family [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, and them being dysfunctional af, the legends family's morning misadventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnarks/pseuds/sansasnarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legends only have one bathroom on the Waverider, so morning routines can get a little bit frustrating. Luckily, Jax thinks he has a way around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends Family: Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of batmanisagatewaydrug's original post: http://fayemia33.tumblr.com/post/138533102124/the-bastard-jon-snow-llcoolade  
> All the headcanons were too good to not write about. Most of the stuff mentioned is in here; this is not Beta-ed, so please forgive any mistakes!

Jax has had to deal with a lot of nonsense in his life, but nothing was more ridiculous than the Legends’ morning routines. There was shockingly only one bathroom in the Waverider, causing a few…conflicts to occur.  
They had tried going on a schedule, but nothing worked. Stein had bitterly declared - with a pointed look at Sara - that absolutely no one was to interrupt him while he was bathing. Sara had blatantly disregarded the rules, walking in and out, regardless of who was in the room (and no matter how much clothing they were wearing). Ray just loved talking to people, so he often stayed in the bathroom much longer than needed.

Current case in point: Ray was sitting on the toilet with a cup of coffee in his hands, chatting with Sara and Kendra. Jax shifted from leg to leg impatiently, and groaned. “Guys, come on, I need to use the bathroom.”

“In a second,” Kendra muttered from her spot in the sink. “Sara, can you pass me the - oh, thank you,” she smiled as Sara immediately passed her foundation.

“You said you’d be out 30 minutes ago,” Leonard announced, walking into the bathroom and shoving in between Kendra and Sara.

Normally, Jax would have loved this banter, but he was way too tired and impatient for this. “SERIOUSLY, get OFF the toilet!” he yelled at Ray, who was so engrossed in speaking with Sara that Jax had to yell two more times until he noticed.

“Oh, sorry,” Ray said apologetically, leaving the room, and Jax gave a sigh of relief, only for Mick Rory to come barging in, declaring that he needed to take a piss. “Wait, no-” Jax protested, but the only response was Mick shoving him and Kendra out of the bathroom. Jax stared at the door, dejected, only hearing the sound of Mick’s (incredibly bad) singing and Sara’s laughter. Rip walked by looking oddly pristine and grumpy as always, declaring that there would be a meeting in 5 minutes.

Jax still really needed to use the bathroom.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Leonard had honestly never met a group of more dysfunctional people.  
Sara, who somehow always was the first in the shower, had been in there close to an hour, and the other Legends were getting antsy.

“Come on, Ginger,” Leonard yelled. “Time to get out, there are 7 other people on this ship.”

“Well you’re free to join me, partner,” Sara yelled back, and Leonard allowed himself a small smile in her direction.

Kendra handed her curling iron over to Leonard, asking him to curl her hair while he waited. He glanced over at her, saying, “I’m not your personal slave, you know,” but grabbed the curler and started softly curling her hair.

Stein walked in, stammering about his glasses, and Leonard rolled his eyes, muttering, “I put them on the shelf.”

“Ah, thank yo- what is this _nonsense_?” Stein sputtered, and Jax saw that attached to Stein’s glasses was a string that held a bunched up ball of post-it notes.

“They’re your little ‘suggestions’ that you like to leave lying around here to criticize us,” Leonard remarked, gently turning Kendra’s shoulders so that he could curl the back of her head.

“It’s not criticisms, they're suggestions,” Stein insisted. “I just _suggested_ that you have less products; they take up all the space.”

“Don’t take it personally, Leonard,” Kendra said kindly. “I got a bunch of notes for burning too much incense last week.”

“Yeah,” Jax laughed. “Don’t be mad because he’s pointing out your flaws. You _could_ stand to have less stuff.”

Leonard only smiled and casually said, “ _Your_ notes are in the cabinet.”

Jax paused and dashed to the cabinet, his mouth opening in shock at the large ball of Post-It notes hidden behind the rolls of toilet paper.

“This many?!” he remarked, shooting a glare at Stein.

“Listen, Jefferson, I can feel how angry you are and I just want to -”

“Oh, you can’t even _begin_ to feel how angry I am,” Jax spat. Ripping one note off the giant ball, he read, “Stop using the hot water in the morning. Some of us don’t want to freeze to death in the morning.”

“COME ON, STEIN!” Jax yelled. “If anyone needs that note it’s Sara!”

“No, actually, it’s pretty cold in here,” came the response from the shower.

“Well, kid, maybe you should take shorter showers and leave hot water for the rest of us. _Accept your flaws,_ ” Leonard agreed, turning, eliciting an “Ow, ow ow, my hair,” from Kendra. He set down the curling iron as Kendra rubbed her head, adding in, “Besides, who showers at 4 AM anyway?”

Jax glared at him. “I only shower in the morning because all of YOU take forever to get ready, and you always kick ME out!”

“Hm, fair point,” Leonard said, and smiled as he heard footsteps approaching and the overly enthusiastic voice of Ray Palmer asking, “Hey guys! Sorry, I just need to get into the bathroom -”  
“Sorry, at full capacity,” Leonard said, shutting and locking the door in Ray’s face.  
“COME ON,” Ray yelled, banging on the door. “I really need to go!” There was no response, and Ray stared at the door until he got a great idea.

10 minutes later, a small blip flew in through the crack of the bathroom door and zipped past Stein, and Ray unshrank himself, saying, “Ha, see! You can’t lock me out -”

CRASH  
Ray had crashed into the shower, pulling down all the curtains down with him, exposing a very naked, very ready-to-fight Sara armed with a knife in her hands.  
Kendra gave a small gasp, Stein averted both his and Jax’s gaze, and Leonard only spared a small glance behind him, stating, “I told you we were at full capacity, Raymond.”

“Oh, it’s just you,” Sara said, relaxing. “I thought we were under attack.” She glanced down at Ray, who was looking at her with an odd look on his face. “What?”

Ray narrowed his eyes. “Why do you bring a knife when you take a shower?”

The question was never answered as Mick slammed open the door - “I thought that was locked!” Ray cried - and walked over to his shelf, not even acknowledging the rest of the team. Instead, he ignored them and grabbed his sprays, spraying them all with a stench that was - honestly - horror inducing.

“Oh god,” Kendra groaned, opening the bathroom and motioning everyone out.

“What the hell IS that man?” Jax demanded, wiping tears from his eyes. “It smells disgusting!”

Mick only stared at Jax, confused, and answered, “I dunno. I like it.”

The team, coughing and sputtering, evacuated out of the room. Rip walked by, clean as always, and stopped to address them.

“Ah, there you all are. We may have found Savage lurking in the 50s - get ready and -”. He suddenly paused, taking in their appearance - Kendra with her hair half curled, Ray in his Atom suit, and Sara still naked.

“My god you all look horrible,” he said, and paused awkwardly, letting a beat pass between the group before he cleared his throat. “Right then,” he said, and walked away.  
The next day, five new post it notes popped up about “creating a safe bathroom space for teammates”, and Mick’s sprays mysteriously went missing.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
By Saturday, the Legends were actually quiet.  
Well, not so much quiet as incredibly tired - Jax had insisted they have a “special meeting” in the bathroom, so now they were huddled in a circle over the toilet at 2 in the morning.

“All right, listen,” he whispered. “There is a second bathroom somewhere on this ship, and Rip Hunter knows where it is.”

“What, that’s ridiculous!” Ray laughed, only to stop when he saw the doubtful faces of his team members. “I, that’s ridiculous, right? Why wouldn’t he just tell us about it?” Ray asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

“Maybe because nobody wants to listen to you rave for 15 minutes about the rewards of flossing, Raymond. Or trip over the multiple things Stein leaves lying around.” Leonard hissed.

Stein shot a glare at Snart, but agreed, saying, “Quite honestly, you’re all the worst people to live with.” Under his breath he mumbled, “None of you listen to my notes.”

“And someone threw out my spray!” Mick spoke up. He gave a low growl, adding, “That was my scent.”

“Not the point!” Jax whisper-yelled at them, trying to get them back on track. “Hunter is always ready and never tired. But have any of you ever seen him get ready in here? No, because he has his own private bathroom and he’s hiding it from us. We need to find it and split it up between us, because I am not waking up at 4 every morning to brush my teeth!”

“You’re right,” Sara nodded. “Not that this hasn’t been lovely, but we need some space.”

“All right, let’s go search the ship,” Jax whispered. “We won’t rest until we find it!” The rest of the team looked at one another, and one by one, they all nodded.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Rip woke up at 6 AM on the dot, ready to go about his day. He slipped on his shoes, yawning as he got to the panel on the far side of his room. Time for a nice, relaxing shower. Rip figured that he should feel bad about forcing his friends to share one bathroom, but honestly, he didn’t. He had seen their arguments, and honestly, he needed his own bathroom. He didn’t need to suffer through their foolishness every morning. He pressed the button, and the panel in his room opened, revealing…his team. Kendra had her hands on her hips, Martin was fixing him with his best glare, Ray was sitting disappointed on the toilet, Snart, Sara, and Mick all had small impressed smiles on their faces, and Jax was looking entirely too pleased with himself.

“Oh, bullocks,” Rip moaned.

“Gideon, please tell Captain Hunter that he is in deep shit,” Jax proudly said.

“I’m sorry Mr Jackson, but Captain Hunter has authorized me to not listen to you.”

A faint blush crept up Jax’s cheeks, but he rolled with it. “Yeah, well, turns out he says a lot of things, doesn’t he? I can’t believe you had another bathroom! We have been killing ourselves every morning and you could have just shared this room with us!”  
Rip surveyed the room, considering his options, and sighed. “You’re right, you’re right. After I shower, we’ll talk about -"

“Oh, no no,” Sara smiled, walking up to him. “We will be taking this shower. You’ll be sharing this with me, Snart, and Mick.” She leaned in, flashing the most evil smile that Rip had seen in his life. “And I just bought Mick his favorite spray.”

She chuckled, and a triumphant Jax, Ray, Stein, and Kendra laughed, leaving the room to use their own bathroom. Rip gave a small snort and went to walk in, only to be stopped by Sara’s hand on his chest.

“Sorry, buddy, you snooze you lose. We were here first,” she smiled again, and pushed him out the door. Rip gave a small shout of surprise and immediately lunged for the door, but Leonard suddenly appeared at the doorway and shut it, leaving Rip at the floor of his room.

“Looks like you’ll have to wait until we’re done,” Snart said from behind the door. “But try not to take too long, we have work to do.”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later, an angry, bleary eyed Rip Hunter shuffled into the main room. Jax and Leonard were sitting next to one another, Sara and Kendra were engrossed in conversation, and Mick was asking question after question to a clearly annoyed Martin Stein. Ray turned around in his seat when he saw Hunter enter the room. “How was your shower?” he asked as innocently as possible.

“Awful,” Rip grumbled. “Someone stole my clothes, so I was left with these awful pajamas,” he said gesturing to his plain, wrinkled gray t-shirt and pajama pants spotted with puppies all over. Not done with his woe, he pointed at Rory and Snart, complaining: “These two buffoons have overtaken my shelf with disgusting hair products, which is ridiculous because one doesn’t even have hair, and this one -” he said, spinning to accuse Sara, “has used up all of the hot water. It was like bathing in the Arctic. And now, every second I am here and not in our clothes room, I lose a little bit more of my dignity. I am wearing clothes with fluffy puppies on them! _Puppies_!”

There was a small period of silence as the team stared at him, and all of a sudden, Ray began to giggle. Kendra snorted and covered her mouth in an attempt to cover the noise, but to no avail. Soon, Jax and Sara were joining in, while Mick and even Snart had huge smiles on their faces. Rip’s angry gaze softened as he looked at his laughing team, and he relaxed. “Yes, well, perhaps I deserved it,” he admitted in midst of their laughter. He sighed and turned towards the clothes room, deciding that he wasn’t too upset about it. They deserved a second bathroom. Besides, he figured that after a few days the team would stop focusing on his morning activities, so he would only have to suffer for another day or so.

It was a very good thing they hadn’t found the third bathroom.


End file.
